User talk:InoSakuraConflict
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kult of Personality Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cult of Personality page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XV DEaD ShOT xV (Talk) 01:43, September 3, 2011 Of kourse I'm ok with it. Good job. ^^ Ermacpunk15 9-6-11 5:53 (UTC) Wait, what's going on? What glitch is it, and what does it sat when you try to join? Ermacpunk15 9-7-11 7:48 (UTC) Ok, you may have to update your CPU, but I'm not sure. I'll talk to Bya about it. Ermacpunk15 9-7-11 8:17 (UTC) It appears that the glitch is happening to me as well. Ermacpunk15 9-7-11 8:36 (UTC) Glitch Don't worry, it was just the Wiki acting up. There's nothing wrong with your CPU. Ermacpunk15 9-8-11 4:04 (UTC) RE:Glitch Fail. Ermacpunk15 9-8-11 5:47 (UTC) lol sorry i kept forgetting to add stuff~mania Hey, kome to the chat, I have a surprise for you. Ermacpunk15 9-14-11 8:18 (UTC) Hey Ino do u like all of the naruto pages i've made? (Cdog23 06:30, September 16, 2011 (UTC)) P.S. wat was the surprise Ermac was talking about?(Cdog23 06:32, September 16, 2011 (UTC)) How did you fix the glitch :o User:NCR Trooper Reznov 01:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Aww you didnt fix it grr i miss the chat i want to go on the chat!!! I need some help with this glitch lol... Kan you at least try to kome on?? Ermacpunk15 9-17-11 8:38 (UTC) Hey how did you get on the chat :( i lost my mod for beng glitched I think or because of all my comments I made :o also Cdog lost his mod :( User:NCR Trooper Reznov 20:04, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Unban me please (ES) I'm awesome Y have i been banned? [[User:Shao Kahn Jr.|'Reiko ']][[User talk:Shao Kahn Jr.|'General and Illegitimate Child ']] 04:02, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure why, either. But yeah, don't worry, I'll tell you when both updates are done. 'Course it's gonna take some time, so be paitent, my bro. 22:46, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Why did I get banned. Can you unban me, please? wkmeads1 @Let's Play International! 22:50, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I happened again. Can you unban me? wkmeads1 @Let's Play International! 22:59, September 30, 2011 (UTC) What in the world? Who keeps banning me? wkmeads1 @Let's Play International! 23:07, September 30, 2011 (UTC) God, that chat is annoying me. Who's banning me? wkmeads1 @Let's Play International! 23:14, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I hate this glitch. As soon as I join, it kickbans me. Maybe I should go to MK. wkmeads1 @Let's Play International! 23:24, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you unban me on here, please? wkmeads1 @Let's Play International! 16:34, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Darn glitch! Can you unban me? wkmeads1 @Let's Play International! 01:16, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Byakuya600 de-modded me. wkmeads1 @Let's Play International! 01:51, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Chat Fight Hey Johnny, I heard Prince and Lady had a fight. Kan you tell me what happened? Ermacpunk15 10-16-11 8:51 (UTC) Lady misunderstood sometihing Prince said, which led to insults, which led to a fight. :S InoSakuraConflict 00:02, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Come baaack I'm here at the KoP chat now. Now where are you? -.- Ridley Prime 23:41, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Yo. Tremor forgot to unban. So can you? BTW ^ that was mePrince ' Retreat! ' 02:24, December 8, 2011 (UTC)